The present invention is generally related to the quality of pantyhose and, more particularly, is related to a process for enhancing the durability of pantyhose.
Fabrics produced by machines include fabrics knitted from continuous filaments such as ladies"" hosiery and the like. Filament fabrics are made of elongated knittable or continuous structure, as distinguished from spun yarn. The continuous filaments are characterized by having a uniform cross section and a smooth surface. One of the difficulties with filamentary knitted materials of fine gauge is that the stitches are susceptible to laddering. For example, in pantyhose, a loop stitch broken at the knee may cause a ladder along the length of the stocking. When pantyhose are worn, they are susceptible to lateral tension, which tends to weaken and break loop stitches and cause successive stitches to unwind and disengage.
Significantly, pantyhose and other thin fiber fabrics are very susceptible to running, punctures, snags, wear and damage when they come into contact with finger nails and other abrasive articles such as corners of drawers and dressers and other sharp objects. Nylon and other synthetic fibers used to make pantyhose can also be weakened and damaged by prolonged exposure to heat, sunlight (ultraviolet radiation), rain, or body perspiration. When a fiber is severed or damaged, the integrity of the entire fabric is adversely affected and the resulting damage spreads to surrounding areas which generally causes the garment to lose its appeal and effectiveness.
In the past, pantyhose have been treated to resist runs by spraying the hosiery with adhesive material. However, the adhesive material would form visible patterns and be seen as a blemish on the hosiery, and the adhesive material drastically reduces the elasticity of the pantyhose.
Accordingly, an improved treatment for pantyhose, which increases the resistance of fabrics and reduces the possibility of fiber rupture without adverse effects while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies, would be extremely useful and desirable.
The present invention provides a process for treating pantyhose in a cryogenic processor to produce cryogenically treated pantyhose that have enhanced wearing qualities. In this regard, one embodiment of such a process, among others, can be broadly summarized by the following steps: reducing the temperature of the pantyhose to between about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. and about xe2x88x92240xc2x0 C. over about a 1 to 6 hour time period; holding the temperature of the pantyhose between about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. and about xe2x88x92240xc2x0 C. for a 6 to 48 hour time period; and allowing the pantyhose to increase in temperature to about 25xc2x0 C. over a 3 to 48 hour time period.
In another embodiment, the process described above includes the following steps: increasing the temperature of the pantyhose to about 40 to 80xc2x0 C. over about a 30 to 120 minute time period; holding the temperature of the pantyhose at about 40 to 80xc2x0 C. for about a 15 to 60 minute time period; and allowing the pantyhose to decrease in temperature to about 25xc2x0 C. over about a 50 to 120 minute time period.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.